


Cat boi

by striderchild



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, George is a cat boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, cat boy, dream team, dreamnotfound, idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderchild/pseuds/striderchild
Summary: I just wanted George cat boy. its a vibe man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	Cat boi

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for 1 person and 1 person only. t o n g u e s. have a nice day

Dream stroked George's tail slowly, loving how he hid his face in the pillow, yet rose his ass higher for him.  
It was precious watching him squeal and blush at the softest touches or slyest of comments. Neither of them really knew how he turned into a cat boy exactly, but Dream didn't exactly care either. He was much more worried about using this to the best of his advantage before he lost the chance.  
"Geooooorge, come ooooon, show me how cute you are~~!!"  
The comment only made George hide his face more, way too skittish to let his best friend see him flustered by a few touches. Unfortunately for him, this only enticed Dream to toy with him more.  
Dream reached his hand up and squeezed his ass softly. It wasn't like it was hard to reach up his skirt, the petticoat might make it a little annoying, but besides that, he had special access to the smaller boys rear. The feeling made George squeak again, attempting to lift his head while awkwardly keeping his ass in the same spot. "D-Dream! this is weird... why are you doing this...?" Dream was a little too happy to answer. "Well, I wanna shove my cock so far up your ass that I have you moaning for weeks~!" He whispers into his ear, keeping his hand firmly in place while rubbing him slowly. What Dream said had the cat boy quickly roll over onto his back, slight alarm, if not a little arousal, filling his eyes. "Dream!! We can't do that!!" "And why is that..?" He asks, moving to pin him to the bed firmly. "Well... I...." He had no answer for him, other than fidgeting anxiously, that was. "Aww... don't be scared, Goggy... I wanna see what makes you feel good... this isn't all for me, that'd be mean!" He tells him while reaching up to rub on of his ears. George felt himself almost out of instinct start purring, his head moving to nuzzle Dreams had. The second he realized what he was doing, his eyes widened, and he pulled his head away, covering his mouth, looking at Dream with pure horror.  
Dream tried his best the stifle a laugh but couldn't hide a smirk.  
"what... What was that George...?"  
"N-Nothing!" he cried, blushing filling his face. Dream, wanting to get more of a reaction, pet his ear again, gaining a purr as a reward. George gave in this time, nuzzling his hand and melting into the small bit of affection. He didn't want to admit how happy Dream's attention made him, even though it was something he didn't realize he craved.  
While the small boy was distracted by the petting, Dream leaned down and started kissing at his neck while taking in his scent, adoring the tang of fresh strawberries and milk mixing. George gasps at the kisses, turning his head away from the previous affection.  
"D-Dream-"  
"Shhh, Goggy, remember, I'm making you feel good."  
George opened his mouth to whine but instead felt his lips taken, and Dreams tongue promptly shoved into his mouth. Rather than pushing him off or biting him, like George thought he wanted to, he instead moaned, finding pleasure in having Dream take control of him.  
Dream claimed every part of the cat boy's mouth as they kissed. After maybe a minute he pulled away, George looking a might stunned by the action, looking up at Dream in a trance. A fine line of spittle connected their lips until Dream started speaking, effectively breaking it.  
"You ready to let me do this?"  
He asked the boy beneath him with a restricted tone to his voice. George nodded and let Dream get to business.  
He did so by started by having his hands trace the fragile body. George felt a shiver go up his spine, his ears perking up. Dream slowly started kissing down his neck, leaving love bites covering his neck, more than enjoying the melodious gasps and moans that fell out of George's lips. He started getting rougher with the bites, adoring the little marks it left, but promptly going to lick at the bite mark any time he believed it was too harsh, trying his best to soothe the pain. George looked up at the boy on top of him, reaching up and pushing his mask up. "I-I... I wanna see your face..." He mumbled softly. Dream smiled at him and nodded, taking his mask off and placing it on the side table. George loved his brilliantly emerald eyes. They always looked so perfect whenever he got to see them, even if it was rare. Dream worked his way down and lifted the skirt of the maid outfit, smirking at the fact he had even gotten George into the dress in the first place, none the less making him wear cute little laced panties with it. He ducked his head under the skirt, seeing George's cute soft bulge making a lump in the lace and feeling his heart swell. Without helping himself, he leaned down and licked the mound through the cloth, feeling giddy as he heard George's cry of shock from the sensation. His body betrays him, and he starts to grow hard. Dream gets all too energetic by this, finding this to be almost a treat for him. He began to pull down the panties with his teeth, then realized he had ill regard for the survival of the lace and tore it off, letting the cat boy's cocklette pop-out, trying to stand tall as best it can. Dream kissed the tip softly before slowly taking the whole 2.5 inches into his mouth with ease, wrapping his tongue around it repetitively. The cat boy cried out with moans and mewls, only encouraging Dream to be rougher with him as he started bucking his hips subconsciously. He was more than happy to keep licking at the length, but he had begun to taste his precum leaking out and knew he needed to get his dick in him soon so he can have somewhere nice and warm to cum. he lifted his head up and out from under the skirt. He took George's hips in one hand while his other reached down and pulled away the remaining lace, throwing it aside. George whined, mistaking this action as a sign that they were done, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Dream looked down at his groin and found his own bulge pressing against his jeans. He had been too enthralled with blowing George, he hadn't even noticed how uncomfortable he was. He unzipped his pants and clicked his tongue. "George. Over here. I want you to suck me off." He commanded briskly. George quickly listened, finding himself with his face nearly inches away from the clothed member and his ass up in the air again, his ears pointing forward and his tail waving tentatively. Dream was please by his eagerness to start. He pushed his underwear down and his member pops out, standing hard and tall before the sweet cat boy. He didn't have to be instructed to get to work, immediately starting to trail his tongue on the shaft. Dream shivered at the new gritted texture of his tongue, but not displeased by the sense. He lets out a sharp sigh as George finds himself taking the head into his mouth. Dream had no plan of letting him take it slow and steady. He grabbed a tuft of his hair and pushed him down the rest of the way, immediately feeling him gag and choke around him. "fuuuuuuuck, there's that good shit. Stay there, stay just like that, yaaaa.. make me feel nice and good while I prep your fuck hole." He sneered a bit, keeping George's head down as he reached back and grabbed his ass, prodding his entrance with a digit. George's watered as he held the cock in his throat, but in no way does it mean he doesn't enjoy it. Dream slipped his first finger into George's hole. After a few moments, slowly stretching him, he managed to slip the second finger past the ring of muscles and slowly started working him, scissoring him open slowly. George moans around him from the feeling, and he strokes his hair soothingly. "Fuck. You're doing so good for me, Goggy. Keep it up." George continues moaning as he pushed a third finger in. Dream figured he'd be ready soon, but he liked playing with him. Despite his cocky exterior, Dream felt a moan rising in his throat, it falling from his lips against his will, and cussed lightly. George found the groaning to be all too sexy and moaned harder against him. Dream started having plenty of moans breaking free of him against his best effort, getting more flustered each time. He subconsciously started bucking his hips into his mouth, even though he had his whole length down his throat. He started to lose himself in the feeling of being moaned around, having to quickly take his fingers out and pull George's head up. He was breathing hard as he looked down at the cat boy. "Shit... You almost got me to fucking cum..." He turned George around so he was still on his arms and knees, alining himself up with his entrance and slowly pushing in. He managed to get past the ring of muscles and have George start mewling out in pleasure, digging his claws into the mattress as he adjusts. Dream starts stroking his ears, panting softly. "It's okay... I won't move till you're ready. You're okay.." After sitting there for a moment, George nodded an okay to continue, and Dream slowly pulled himself back out before starting his pattern of thrusting into the tight hole. George curled his toes and moaned out, hiding his face in the pillow. He felt ashamed by the noises he was making. Dream leaned forward, whispering in George's ear. "God, I wish I could show you how amazing you sound. It's so fucking hot hearing you moan. It's soooo hot hearing you beg for me like a horny bitch." He speeds up, thrusting into him harder, at the very least trying to find his prostate and make him scream. George lifted his head to cry out. "Th-Thank you, Dr-Dream!! You're ma-making me feel, s-so good! I love this! I love you!!" Dream gets encouraged by his moans and begs, going that much harder inside of him, and after a few desperate seconds, he found his prostate. George shot up, arching his back, throwing his head up, and screaming out for him. Dream wrapped his hand around his neck and started carefully choke him. George felt himself grow closer and closer to cumming. "D-dream, I-I'm gonna cum!" Dreams a little bastard tho. "Awww... I'm sure you'd just love to cum wouldn't you, baby. Fucking beg for it." "wh-what????" "You heard me, George! I said, beg!" Dream said, thrusting into him at the end for emphasis. George stumbled on his words nervously, gripping the sheets harder, and he started getting pushed to his limit. Whimpering, he broke and started begging. "Dream, please!!! I need to cum! I need to cum sooo badly!!" Dream laughed a bit at the pleading, but he felt himself growing near his orgasm as well and decided he could give in. "Go on, Goggy, cum with me~~." Dream moaned out in his ear as he trusted into him one last time, releasing in him hard. George gasped loudly, his back arching as he too came with Dream. Their orgasm's lasted for a while, and George found himself falling against the sheets, his ilk two inches to the right of him. Dream Kissed his lips gently, panting hard. "You did so amazing, George...."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I hate myself too don't worry. but at least I had the balls to write this all at school so-


End file.
